


Fragola（下）

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum





	Fragola（下）

王俊凯的舌头撬开易烊千玺的牙关，舔砥着他的口腔，缠住他的舌头，易烊千玺的口腔里好像还混着带点可乐味道的酒液，吻得王俊凯觉得自己也醉得不轻。易烊千玺感觉自己从舌尖软到脚跟，大脑也因为缺氧而无声呼救着，每一次唇舌交缠都好像有电流流过一般酥麻。

两人就这么边亲边跳着不成步调的探戈从门口挪移到床前，易烊千玺一个重心不稳跌倒在地，好在地毯厚实柔软，倒不觉得疼，王俊凯也差点跟着一起倒在了他身上。

王俊凯低头想看看易烊千玺摔着没，一眼先看到了他的脚踝，裤脚因为跌坐在地而撩得更上，连带着小腿都露出一点，让王俊凯想到高中的时候，对易烊千玺的第一印象也是卷起的裤腿下白嫩不堪一握的脚踝。

他握住那儿猛地朝自己这一拖，吓得易烊千玺叫出声来，看上去更像受惊的小白兔了。

王俊凯想，手感比当年初见时想象中的还要好。

他将手伸进易烊千玺的裤子里，搁着层布料揉搓对方的性器，不一会儿易烊千玺的内裤就因为前端流出的液体湿透。

易烊千玺仰着头发出难耐的喘息，断断续续说着不要这样，王俊凯当没听见似的，利落脱下他的裤子，内裤没一会儿也被扔在一旁，不怎么手淫的易烊千玺很快就泄在王俊凯的手上。

王俊凯便舔干净自己手上那人射出来的东西，又扣住易烊千玺的后脑勺吻他，渡进他的口中。易烊千玺被精液的咸腥味呛得直咳嗽，脸憋的通红，条件反射性想抓个什么东西来缓解不安感，结果一伸手就碰到了面前人的下身，那里硬得厉害，温度也烫得吓人，易烊千玺甚至能感觉到它的形状。

被酒精麻痹了的大脑反应也比往常迟钝，好一会儿易烊千玺才想把手移开，没想到被王俊凯按住动弹不得。“帮我把裤子脱了宝贝儿，就这么勒着太难受了。”

易烊千玺没办法，只得硬着头皮脱，不好意思动作又不能太慢，干脆闭上双眼，一口气将西裤连带着内裤边拽下，硬挺弹跳出来，抵着他的眉心。

“舔舔它。”他听到上方传来命令。

易烊千玺一手握住王俊凯的分身，小心翼翼舔吮，和喝奶的小猫没什么两样，他用嘴包裹住前端，卖力吞吐着，王俊凯喉咙里发出低沉的叹息。

王俊凯享受的同时还不忘开拓对方隐秘的后庭，不知道什么时候拿出来了酒店提供的润滑剂，倒在手指上，一根接一根没入窄热的甬道，易烊千玺被手指玩弄得嘴里溢出呜咽，差点咬到了王俊凯的柱身。那里没多久就被扩张开来，嫣红的血肉绞着王俊凯的手指，无比淫靡又艳丽。

王俊凯把易烊千玺的一条腿架在自己肩头，飞快戴好安全套后就将性器顶入那处，借着润滑一下一下挺动起来，房间里回荡着低喘和呻吟，王俊凯操干的速度也越发快，下身动作的同时还不忘在他另一条腿的根部烙下暧昧痕迹，仿佛这就是自己占有对方的证明。

在地毯上做王俊凯还觉得不够过瘾，又将战地转移到了床上，他将易烊千玺翻过来，用后入式继续新一轮的侵犯。易烊千玺被顶得嗓子都喊哑了，手无力地抓着枕头，头还得时刻注意，否则一不小心就会磕在床头上。王俊凯就着这个姿势死死钳住他的脚踝处，握得他那里生疼，结实的胸膛贴着他皮肤如凝脂般细滑的后背，上头流的汗也和他自己流的混在一起，粘腻又色情。

易烊千玺到后面只会机械地喊着王俊凯的名字，王俊凯逼着他叫自己学长，他说完王俊凯就发了疯似的顶弄，生生把他从后面操射，再让他双腿并拢，把还未疲软的性器往大腿根部送，一下一下磨着那块敏感的皮肤，白浊流进安全套里时王俊凯还在他耳边呢喃，说要是能射在他里面能让他怀孕就好了。

易烊千玺就算是醉了也听得出这话有多流氓，却也没有力气驳斥，两人就这么纠缠着睡在床上，直到第二天早晨的阳光射进房间才分开。


End file.
